


Carezze

by DamagedRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caretaker Dean Winchester, Caretaker Sam Winchester, Depressing, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guilty Dean Winchester, Guilty Sam Winchester, Heavy Angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Purgatory Dean Winchester, Purgatory, References to Depression, Sick Sam Winchester, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamagedRose/pseuds/DamagedRose
Summary: Da quando Dean è tornato dal purgatorio ha capito esserci qualcosa che non va in Sam e ha intenzione di scoprirlo ad ogni costo.No wincest ma amore fraterno e molto angst.





	Carezze

Fic partecipante alla challenge #summerbingochallenge su Hurt /Comfort Italia (https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425) 

Prompt 32 ;

**Carezze**

A volte Sam aveva l’angosciante sensazione di svanire, altre volte sentiva come se fosse il mondo a sgretolarsi sotto le sue dita.

Ogni cosa era ovattata dietro al sottile velo nel quale era finito, nulla sembrava reale, nulla aveva più importanza…fino al suono di quella voce.

“Sam?”

“Dean”

Una risposta automatica, apparentemente priva di significato per un comune individuo. Cosa poteva esserci di più semplice di due persone che si chiamavano per nome? Ma per Sam non poteva esserci suono migliore di quello della voce di suo fratello e a Dean bastava solo quello scambio di muto affetto per essere felice.

“Penso di aver trovato un caso. Dovremmo occuparcene noi, se partiamo stasera possia-“

“No, Dean”, Sam interruppe prontamente il fratello e chinò lentamente il capo, afflitto.

Era stato un mese perfetto perché doveva rovinare tutto?

“Non ricominciare, Sam. Cos’è questa ostinazione? Non cacciamo da settimane, ci siamo riposati abbastanza e io non ce la faccio più a stare con le mani in mano. Il miglior modo di dimenticare il purgatorio è tornare alla normalità. Questa? Questa non è normalità per noi”

“Se ne hai bisogno…dovresti andare”, sussurrò piano il minore.

“Cosa? No! Non voglio andare senza di te”

“Allora suppongo che nemmeno tu possa cacciare, Dean. Mi dispiace ma io non verrò”

“Sei ingiusto, Sam!”

“Ingiusto? Ti sto dicendo di andare, Dean! Io ho chiuso con la caccia pensavo di avertelo già detto! “

“L’hai fatto? A dire il vero no, Sam non mi hai detto un accidenti! Lui ha chiuso! Ah! Sei incredibile, un incredibile egoista”

“Oh sono un egoista adesso?”

“Lo sei sempre stato!”, ringhiò Dean.

Sam serrò le labbra cercando di contenere la rabbia. “Come puoi-“

“Dimmi il motivo! Dimmi almeno il motivo, Sam!” Sam non rispose.

“Sai cosa ti dico? Va al diavolo! Non cambierai mai”

“Non puoi fare una dannata caccia senza di me? Vuoi andare? Vai! Sai dov’è la porta, sei grande abbastanza per cacciare da solo!”

Dean, già in procinto di uscire, non si scomodò a rispondere. Sbattè la porta con tale furia da far tremare i muri della camera. Qualche istante dopo Sam sentì il motore dell’impala allontanarsi.

Sam sapeva che Dean sarebbe tornato, aveva lasciato le sue cose al motel ma sapeva anche che, molto probabilmente, sarebbe tornato solo per ripartire.

Sam scivolò sulle sue ginocchia, sfinito per il semplice fatto di aver urlato contro il fratello. Sapeva di aver torto agli occhi di Dean, sapeva di averlo ferito rifiutandosi di coprirgli le spalle ma non poteva fare altrimenti.

Il vuoto riempì la sua testa per quella che sembrò un eternità.

Recuperato il respiro Sam iniziò a considerare l’idea di accontentare suo fratello anche se non aveva idea se per lui fosse realmente possibile riprendere a cacciare.

“Sam?”

Sam tornò in sé al richiamo di Dean. Non si era accorto fosse tornato, come non si era accorto che dalla finestra non entrava più alcune luce. Sam si alzò da terra lentamente e si fece avanti.

“Ma dove diavolo eri?”, sbottò Dean entrando in camera, sorpassando il minore.

“Qui… ero qui Dean”, la voce di Sammy era impercettibile.

“Si è messo a giocare anche a nascondino, adesso? Quando ti chiamo devi rispondere!”

“Ero… non importa. Scusa, Dean”

“Come ti pare”, blaterò nervoso Dean riempiendo in modo confusionario il suo borsone.

“Io sono in partenza. Vieni, resta… fai quello che vuoi, non mi interessa”

Fu così che Sam si ritrovò, suo malgrado, a dormire accasciato al finestrino dell’impala. Si sentiva completamente privo di energie e purtroppo dormire non gli portava alcun giovamento. Aveva un disperato bisogno di caricare le batterie.

“Sam?”, la voce di Dean era rauca per le troppe ore in silenzio.

“Sammy, stai bene? Sembri pallido”

Sam sorrise , nonostante tutto venir chiamato da suo fratello con quel diminutivo che aveva sempre finto di odiare era una delle poche cose in grado di riempire ogni angolo buio del suo cuore.

“Sarà il chiaro di luna”, schernì Sam.

“Dico sul serio. Sam, stai bene?”

“Sono solo stanco”

Sam notò fin troppo bene la faccia indisponente del fratello e quasi poteva sentire la sua voce irritata lamentarsi ‘stanco di cosa non fai praticamente niente’ o ‘sono io quello che sta guidando da ore mentre tu schiacci pisolini’

“-solo dormire” mugugnò Sam chiudendo gli occhi ma tenendo l’attenzione alta.

Non aveva la minima idea di come avrebbe gestito quella caccia. Sapeva che il tempo lo stava rincorrendo, presto tutto sarebbe venuto a galla. Prima o poi doveva succedere quello era cosa certa… ma non era pronto, probabilmente non lo sarebbe mai stato.

“Hai dormito tutta la notte a differenza mia e ora vuoi rimanere qui a riposare? Sei serio, Sam? Dobbiamo lavorare! Non siamo qui per fare altri pisolini o testare i materassi dei motel più sudici dello stato. Hai scelto di venire e ora ti rimbocchi le maniche perché sono davvero stufo del tuo comportamento, Sam! “

“Non mi sento molto bene, okay?”

“Cosa diavolo hai che non va? Sei bianco come un fantasma”

Sam sorrise debolmente all’ improbabile paragone.

“Mi dispiace, davvero Dean. Devo solo recuperare. Dammi mezza giornata e domani sarò come nuovo, te lo prometto”

“Se è così possiamo cominciare domani, non vorrei che ti sentissi male mentre-“

“No, no, no no Dean. Non è così grave, non ho bisogno di un infermiera. Ho solo lo stomaco e l’intestino sotto sopra. Prenderò qualcosa. Abbiamo un lavoro da fare, tu vai tranquillo. Ti prometto che se cambio idea sulla questione infermiera ti darò un colpo di telefono”

E quando finalmente la porta si chiuse Sam riuscì a rilasciare un sospiro di sollievo e si lasciò abbracciare dall’oscurità.

Dean era furioso, sapeva che c’era qualcosa di estremamente sbagliato in suo fratello ma non era ancora riuscito a capire di cosa si trattasse.

Erano passati due giorni da quando erano arrivati in quella pidocchiosa città ed era stata uccisa un’altra vittima da allora. Sam aveva partecipato alle indagini dalla camera del motel ed ora che aveva finalmente localizzato lo spirito malevolo, suo fratello minore si era rifiutato di finire la caccia. Dean si sentiva tradito, per ore si chiese cosa avesse mai potuto fare per meritarsi quel trattamento; per meritare tale indifferenza dal suo stesso sangue. Mai una volta Dean aveva voltato le spalle a suo fratello, era tutto così sbagliato da quando era tornato dal purgatorio.

Dopo la rabbia cieca arrivò la preoccupazione. Neutralizzata la creatura suo fratello avrebbe dovuto svuotare il sacco in un modo o nell’altro.

Una voce tentò di risvegliare Sam dal profondo torpore, Sammy riconobbe essere la voce del fratello ma non capì le parole esatte né aveva recuperato abbastanza energia per ritornare dal fratello.

Fu ringhiottito dall’ombra, perdendosi tra la fitta trama.

... 

I suoni ritornarono lenti. Prima come fruscii lontani poi simili a respiri profondi.

“Sam… succedendo… ti prego. “

‘Dean’

“Cosa fare… Sam”

‘D e a n’

Sam seguì disperato la voce che lo stava chiamando, spaventato da quel vuoto e dalla solitudine. La coscienza gli diede il permesso di imboccare lentamente la strada diretta verso la fine del tunnel.

Quando riaprì finalmente gli occhi si ritrovò sul letto del motel dopo quella che sembrò un eternità.

Mille voci si accavallarono; la maggior parte erano pensieri, altri ricordi, altre parole mai dette, altre sussulti di persone che non conosceva.

Sam voltò piano la testa dove uno scorcio perfetto si era presentato alla finestra.

La luna era molto più grande e luminosa di come la ricordava e faceva apparire il cielo nero come la pece. Mille occhi lo guardarono dall’alto e si sentì più piccolo che mai sotto lo sguardo di quei giudici muti.

“SAM?”

Sam incontrò dapprima il paio d’occhi più verdi che avesse mai visto poi mani grandi costellate da sbiaditi schizzi bruni.

“STAI BENE? STAI BENE!”

Dean appurò lo stato del fratello prima di eruttare come un vulcano. Prese dal collo della camicia il fratello e dopo un breve volo lo attaccò al muro.

“Figlio di puttana cosa stai combinando?”

Sam era ancora frastornato, l’attacco arrivò come un fulmine al ciel sereno, facendolo tendere come una corda di violino.

“Dimmelo! Dimmi cosa sta succedendo! Adesso brutto figlio di puttana”, gli ringhiò Dean addosso.

Spingendo ripetutamente il suo corpo contro il muro ma Sam, incapace di sentire dolore fisico, rimase con lo sguardo fisso sulle vene improvvisamente gonfie e minacciose sul collo di Dean.

“Calmati”, sussurrò Sam appoggiando piano le mani sulle spalle del maggiore. “Ascolta-“

“Calmarmi? Calmarmi? Tu-“, Dean si interruppe senza apparente motivo. Il sangue gli correva come una furia delle vene. Doveva ragionare, non poteva perdere la testa in quel modo, non ancora.

“Cristo!?”

Entrambi i fratelli si guardarono in attesa ma non successe assolutamente nulla.

Sam prese un respiro profondo, l’aria era gelida nei suoi polmoni.

“Perché pensi sia posseduto?”

“Cos’è? Sam è di nuovo il sangue? È il sangue di demone?”

Dean teneva saldo al muro suo fratello minore, come se volesse essere certo che non gli potesse più scappare.

“Cosa? No, Dean no! Non è –‘

“Parla allora Sam. Parla! Dove sei stato per due giorni?”

“Due giorni?”

Si poteva leggere la confusione negli occhi di Sam spazzata via dalla mano del fratello che si librò in aria chiusa in un pugno.

“Dimmi chi diavolo sei!”

“Dean, sono io… non c’è niente –“

Dean buttò a terra il fratello indignato, il pugno preparato a colpire ricadde lungo i suoi fianchi ma non si sciolse.

“Non provare a dirmi che non c’è niente che non va ‘. Non provarci nemmeno! “

“ Okay, calmati adesso Dean”, Sam alzò le mani in segno di resa sperando di evitare al fratello inutili scontri fisici.

Ferire Sam era l’ultima cosa che Dean avrebbe voluto ma doveva farlo parlare in qualche modo.

Sam chiuse gli occhi e abbassò la testa.

“Ti prego non farmelo fare”, sussurrò così piano che nemmeno lui riuscì a percepire il suono.

“Dean…”, Sam raccolse tutto il suo coraggio per far muovere le labbra verso quella scomoda verità. Non aveva più senso quella farsa.

“È successo qualcosa mentre eri al purgatorio. Mi è successo qualcosa, Dean”

“Co-cosa? Cos’è ti è successo?”, l’uomo pieno di rabbia era svanito, la sua voce ora debole ed incerta.

“Qualcosa che mi ha cambiato”

Dean raggiunse il fratello a terra e si bagnò nervoso le labbra. Annuì piano spostandogli amorevolmente i capelli dagli occhi e sentendo un senso di colpa assalirlo.

“Okay”, parlò cauto. “Di cosa si tratta?”

Vedendo il fratello in difficoltà tentò di aiutarlo. “In che senso sei cambiato? Ti sei sposato? Hai cambiato sesso? Cosa diavolo significa?”

Il silenzio fece riflettere Dean e cominciò a trattare le sue conclusioni.

“Sei… un licantropo, un vampiro?”, parlò piano.

Era una prospettiva terribile ma avrebbe protetto Sammy sempre e comunque. Dean provò un brivido di paura ai suoi stessi pensieri. Se solo qualche cacciatore si fosse avvicinato a Sam gli avrebbe fatto saltare la testa. Non sarebbe stato di certo facile vivere in quel modo ma avevano affrontato così tante cose insieme che non c’era ombra di dubbio che potessero affrontare anche questo nuovo ostacolo.

“Non sono un vampiro, Dean”

Sam non era sorpreso dalle parole del fratello, sapeva che lo avrebbe accettato anche se fosse diventato un mostro. Era sollevato ma allo stesso tempo terrorizzato.

“E nemmeno un licantropo”, si affrettò a chiarire.

Afferrò Dean dalle spalle con gentilezza ed un grande ed amaro sorriso apparve sul suo pallido viso.

“Qualunque cosa succederà devi promettete che non farai niente di azzardato, nessuna pazzia. Siamo intesi?”

Dean non aveva più la forza di replicare e non era capitato molto spesso in vita sua.

“Mi stai spaventando”, ammise Dean non riconoscendo neppure la sua stessa voce .

“Devi lasciarmi andare se ti troverai costretto a farlo, Dean”

“Sam… cosa st-“, gli occhi di Dean si spalancarono ad una nuova consapevolezza peggiore di ogni sua precedente ipotesi.

Ogni cosa combaciava: la stanchezza, il suo aspetto, il fatto che non volesse più cacciare.

“Stai… sei malato?”, la voce era impercettibile, piena di dolore e panico.

‘Ti prego, no. Ti prego sono appena tornato, l’ho appena riavuto indietro non farmi questo’, neppure Dean sapeva a chi fosse diretta quella preghiera ma aveva bisogno che lui stesse bene. Aveva bisogno di Sam.

“No, non sto morendo”

Ora Dean era confuso, maledettamente confuso e frustrato. Scosse la testa da quell’ ingiusta tortura pronto ad allontanare la fonte di quella sofferenza ma le mani di Sam lo fermarono, riportandolo a se.

“Mi dispiace”, sperò solo che Dean lo potesse perdonare in un modo o nell’altro.

Le lunghe dita di Sam per un attimo apparirono traslucide sulle guance del maggiore. Sentì Dean sussultare ed irrigidirsi sotto al suo tocco gelido; poteva vedere la pelle d’oca farsi strada lungo il collo umido. Sam aprì la bocca incerto.

“Sam ho bisogno che-“, le parole di Dean si materializzarono come fumo impalpabile tra le labbra e il suo istinto da cacciatore lo fece scattare in piedi.

Dean sparì dalla vista di Sam, prese a correre concitato da una stanza all’altra mentre le luci presero a tremare.

“SAM dannazione muovi il culo, c’è qualcosa!”, anche quelle parole uscirono come nuvole di vapore dalle labbra di Dean.

Sam non si mosse. Il vento, benché le finestre fossero sigillate, si alzò facendogli volare i capelli.

“Dean”, sussurrò a testa china.

“È qui, Sam. Muoviti ti ho detto, prendi quel cazzo di fucile! Forse il bastardo non è morto e mi ha seguito fino a qui o forse sono i demoni! “, urlo concitato il maggiore.

“No, Dean”, la voce di Sam era roca e ferma.

“Che ti prende? Aiutami! Sembri… ”

Dopo una breve pausa Dean alzo il sacchetto contenente il sale e lo puntò verso il fratello. 

"... posseduto", concluse. 

Se fosse stato un altro momento Sam avrebbe trovato la scena epica e ridicola.

“È dentro di te, Sammy? È dentro di te?”, ansimò Dean.

Sam non alzò la testa, le lacrime caddero veloci come fiumi in piena dalle sue guance ma Dean non poteva vederle. Il minore non ebbe neppure il tempo di pensare che il sale lo colpì in pieno.

Gli ultimi piccoli cristalli di sale stavano ancora rimbalzando sulla moquette azzurra quando Dean fissò sconvolto il punto dove il fratello era appena svanito. Non era del tutto cosciente di ciò che era appena successo. La sua testa rimbombava troppo rumorosamente per capire.

“Dean”

Dean si voltò di scatto verso la voce che come altre mille volte lo aveva chiamato, trovò suo fratello a pochi centimetri dal suo viso ma quasi non lo riconobbe. Sam era pallido, le sue vene erano di un verde brillante sotto la pelle trasparente, le labbra sottili erano tinte di una nota di blu.

Dean lasciò cadere il sale a terra e allungò la mano tremante verso i segni lividi che avvolgevano come una sciarpa il collo di Sam.

“Mhg nno”, Sam non aveva mai sentito un lamento simile provenire dalle labbra del fratello.

“Mi dispiace”, la voce di Sam era così roca da capirsi appena.

“No, non può essere. No, no Sammy. No!”, le mani di Dean stavano ancora vacillando innaturalmente verso il suo incubo divenuto realtà, irrazionalmente non aveva il coraggio di toccarlo.

Sam ripeté per l’ennesima volta l’unica cosa che era in grado di dire. “Mi dispiace”

“Cosa ti è successo?”

Sam tentò di rispondere ma la voce gli rimase bloccata in gola. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di calmarsi prima di riprovare.

“Sono bloccato”

“Non capisco”

“Sono rimasto bloccato. Ero da solo, Dean. Tu eri sparito, pensavo fossi morto. Avrei dovuto cercarti meglio. Non ho resistito, non da solo”

E dentro Dean scattò qualcosa, d’un tratto capì quello che era palese ma che non aveva il coraggio di ammettere a se stesso.

“No, no, no, no!”, Dean non riusciva a respirare, il dolore al petto gli toglieva il fiato.

“CHE COSA HAI FATTO?”

Sam afferrò il volto di Dean, gli asciugò le lacrime con i pollici e sentì la pelle rabbrividire sotto al suo tocco di ghiaccio.

“Pensavo fosse l’unico modo per ritrovarti ma quando mi sono svegliato accanto al mio corpo tu non c’eri!”, Sam fece una pausa .

“Stava svanendo tutto poco a poco, io stesso stavo svanendo ma poi un giorno la tua voce… mi ha ricordato chi ero, mi ha risvegliato. Quando sei tornato dal purgatorio mi hai-“, Sam svanì per un momento sotto gli occhi stupiti di Dean per poi ricomparire, diafano, estremamente nello stesso punto.

“Che succede?”

“È così stancante…”, raspò Sam con il fiato corto .

Restare visibile ed interagire dopo essere stato colpito con il sale lo stava sfinendo. Tutta la fatica fatta per recuperare le energie nei giorni precedenti era andata persa.

“Devi restare, non puoi andare via. Sammy, non lasciarmi”

“Lotto ogni giorno per stare con te, non ho intenzione di lasciarti”

Dean si mosse piano per prendere le mani di suo fratello e postarle con la forza dov’erano state fino a poco prima. Sam riprese ad accarezzare le guance umide di Dean.

Quel tocco gelido era l’unica cosa che rendeva reale il fratello.

Quel tocco caldo era l’unica cosa che faceva sentire vivo Sam.

Dean venne scosso da un singhiozzo incontrollato e chiuse gli occhi miserabilmente. Doveva essere un incubo, come poteva essere reale? Sam, il suo Sammy era morto.

Si lasciò cadere a terra con un tonfo sordo, sentì subito dopo Sam avvicinarlo a sé. Venne guidato verso il suo petto ma non vi trovò alcun calore, nessun battito a tenergli compagnia.

“Sistemerò tutto Sammy”

“No, Dean me l’hai promesso. Non c’è niente che possiamo fare. Non senza tragiche ripercussioni e lo sai bene. Non cambierà nulla tra noi, te lo prometto”

Sam era certo di non aver mai visto piangere suo fratello in quel modo e si sentì responsabile di tale sofferenza ed estremamente colpevole. Dean era il suo conto in sospeso: fin quando esisteva l’uno, esisteva l’altro.

“Io sono ancora qui”, sussurrò muovendo le mani possessive su suo fratello.

“C’è qualcosa in noi, qualcosa che risuona per l’altro. So che per te non ha molto senso ma io posso vederlo, posso vedere così tante cose adesso”

Accigliato Dean apri gli occhi ma con sua sorpresa non trovò più nessuno al suo fianco; era rimasta la sola sensazione delle carezze sulle guance ma non era in grado di dire se fosse reale o solo una sensazione.

“Saaam? No, no, no torna da me, torna da me!”

“Sono qui per te. Lo sono sempre stato”

Una voce all’ orecchio gli rispose.

“Chiudi gli occhi”, continuò la voce.

Due lunghe braccia lo cinsero con fermezza o almeno… quella fu la sensazione che riuscì a percepire Dean.

“Sam…”

“Dean”


End file.
